


Sweaters and Matching Scarfs

by totallynotobsessed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Fluff, Gavin is trying, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Nines is confused by Christmas, Party, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, nines-centric, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotobsessed/pseuds/totallynotobsessed
Summary: Just a small festive one-shot.Nines isn't really one for Christmas parties but he would put up with it and the awful holiday sweater Connor made him wear. Just because Detective Reed would also be there.





	Sweaters and Matching Scarfs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this pairing and I wrote this early hours of the morning with no one to read it before posting. However, I felt like I needed to write something for the festive season.

 

Nine’s first Christmas definitely wasn’t overly pleasant. After the revolution and rudely being awoken when eventually found in the Cyberlife tower, it was safe to say that it took him quite a while to get used to all the emotions that came with deviating. He just couldn’t adjust to feelings like Connor could. So while Connor had been learning all about how humans celebrated Christmas with Hank downstairs, Nines decided he’d rather keep to himself from the festivities. It was almost peaceful, just sitting watching the snow as his LED flickered between colours. However, this year, Nines doesn’t think it was going to be as quiet this year.

The DPD were going to have a Christmas party and it seemed like Nines was going to be forced to attend. Nines had been with the DPD for around eleven months already. Eleven months since he was made partners with the incredibly frustrating detective Gavin Reed. In that time, they had solved many cases together but it took them almost three months to even be civil towards each other. It wasn’t  an easy point to get too but they got there either way.

The detective is stubborn, easily angered, and drinks an unhealthy amount of coffee loaded with an even more unhealthy amount of sugar. But the difference eleven months later is that when Nines hands him his morning coffee at 7am every morning, the string of curses that he receives no longer hold their initial bite. Sometimes, there is even the hint of a smile – Nines keeps those to memory. Nines keeps all of Gavin’s smiles to memory.

“You’re coming to the Christmas party, right, Tin Can?”

Gavin asked across their desks, feet propped up and leaning back in his chair. In his hands he was nursing his second coffee of the day in the kitten mug Tina had bought him for his birthday. Nines looked up from yet another red ice case file in front of him.

“I had not yet decided. I do believe Connor and Lieutenant Anderson are intending on going.” Nines studied Gavin’s face, no visible change. “Shall you be attending, Detective?”

The detective takes a moment before downing what was left of his coffee and used the back of his hand to wipe away a drip from his lip. He put the mug down on the desk before he answered.

“Makes sense Anderson would go, not when free booze is on offer.”

“Actually, Connor has been helping the Lieutenant cut down on his drinking. He’s doing well. Unlike you and your caffeine addiction. Maybe I should start limiting you to just one cup a day.” Despite the fact Nines didn’t really speak to Hank much, he still felt the need to defend the man. If only for Connor’s sake.

“Phck, they’re turning you against me. You try and come between me and my coffee, Nines, I’ll throw you in a dumpster.”

Nines resists the urge to roll his eyes, a feeling he has in response to Gavin quite often. “Your coffee is safe, Detective. For now.”

They were quiet for a moment again but, as usual, Gavin broke the silence.

“Tina is going to be around for the party later so I thought I’d come by, take some snacks. Kind of hoping you’d be there though. You know, so we can make fun of everyone’s stupid Christmas outfits.” Gavin leant forward, eager to hear his response.

Something felt strange in Nines’ chest. The thought of being someone that Gavin actually wanted to socialise with filled Nines with a sense of pride, especially considering where they were a couple of months ago. Gavin couldn’t even tolerate sitting opposite him.

“I shall consider attending this evening then.” The unusual feeling increases as Gavin’s usually sour face splits into a grin. Nines made sure that moment was saved to his memory.

 ~

Nines had made a decision to head back to Lieutenant Anderson’s early, knowing he and Connor would already be at home. Connor had been excited about the festivities for weeks and Hank lacked the ability to refuse the android anything. Therefore, the pair had booked the day off work to do some last minute Christmas shopping. Obviously Nines had not witnessed the beginning of this peculiar pairing, he knew of the difficulties they had dealt with, but he’s watched how they’ve changed for the other. They were almost... sweet. Nines would rather shut down than admit that to them.

It got him thinking about how much Gavin had changed over the year. Gavin was certainly still an asshole but he didn’t appear to harbour the same hatred for androids as he did when Nines was first made his partner. How much had Nines changed because of Gavin? That’s another thought for another time though, Nines had to focus on the mission at hand. Waiting with Connor when Nines got through the door was a selection of hideous sweaters.

~

Nines still struggles with emotions but, at this moment, he definitely felt ridiculous. After a solid half hour of arguing and Connor abusing the power of his puppy eyes, Nines now stood in front of the bedroom mirror wearing a scratchy navy blue sweater with bright blue Christmas trees and white reindeer leaping across the chest. The only saving factor was that Connor was kind enough to make sure the sweater was a turtle neck, he’d become rather fond of them since giving up his stiff-collared Cyberlife uniform.

“You look brilliant.”

“Well, Gavin shall definitely be amused.”

Nines could see the grin on Connor’s face in the reflection. Connor was also wearing his own ridiculous sweater, somehow he had managed to find one with a Saint Bernard printed on the front.

“Who cares what Detective Reed thinks anyway?”

 _I do._ He thought. At least Nines wasn’t the only one being left to suffer. Hank too had been forced into vibrant sweater but, to be honest, it didn’t vary too much from the Lieutenant’s usual wardrobe. Also, Connor had the ability to make Hank do pretty much anything, even if he grumbled about it a lot.

“Will you two hurry up? This sweater is getting fucking itchy.” Hank complained, pushing up the sleeves and scratching his forearms. Nines hurried to leave the room and tried to look like he didn’t see anything as Connor turned his attention to his partner but he could still hear the soft murmurs of them talking between gentle kisses. It didn’t take long until the pair left the room, ready to go.

“Let’s get this over with then.” Hank announced, car keys in hand.

 ~

The DPD precinct seemed to have quite a warm atmosphere where officers, detectives and all other staff spoke together with drinks in there hands. Connor and Hank led the way in while Nines followed behind, feeling a little overwhelmed by the tinsel and lights paired with loud Christmas jingles. His automatic reaction was to scan around for Gavin but the detective wasn’t in sight. Nines tried not to feel too deflated but he really didn’t feel like socialising with others.

“Oh wow. Gavin is going to love this.” A voice catches his ear behind him. Nines spins on his heel to face them.

“Good evening, Officer Chen. Enjoying the party?”

Tina stood, smirking and her arms crossed, looking up at Nines. Thanks to Gavin, he has ended up spending quite a bit of time with Tina and has grown to like her. “It's alright. You're looking good, Iron Giant. Love how you’re rocking the turtle neck, even at Christmas.”

Nines decides to ignore the comment about his fashion and instead asks something more useful to him. “Where is Detective Reed?”

She laughs. “He’s gone out for a smoke.” Nines nods a thanks before he heads to the side door to Gavin’s usual smoking spot. “Do me a favour, you two stand underneath some mistletoe, will you?” A small frown appears on his face as he tries to understand the meaning of that, he considers asking Connor but his brother seemed occupied -  Connor’s LED staying a calm blue as he chats while Nines knows his own LED is flashing yellow. Dismissing the mistletoe thought, he heads outside.

Gavin looked strangely peaceful despite all the chaos happening inside. His eyes seemed to be in a daze watching the snow while smoke drifted from his cigarette. He wore his usual attire but did wear a black Santa hat with the words ‘bah humbug’ embroidered into the trim. Nines wouldn't expect anything less. A few strands of hair peaked out from under the hat. By his feet stood a white gift bag with a blue bow taped to the side.

“Nice hat. Trying as hard as usual, I see.” Nines commented deadpan, breaking the silence. Gavin looked towards him, eyes scanning over him, taking him in.

“Obviously. Nice sweater. I thought we were going to make fun of people wearing ugly as phck sweaters, not join them.” 

“Connor bought it. I’m not the only one suffering however.”

Gavin laughed. “Why am I not surprised? Hank got one too?”

“Yes. It's hideous. You should be lucky he hasn’t brought you one as well. Connor is quite the Christmas enthusiast.” 

"I'd love to see him try and make me wear one. Unlike you lot, I can resist his stupid puppy eyes." Gavin flicked the remainder of the cigarette on the ground then steps on it to put it out. He stepped closer to Nines, facing him directly, eyes not really focusing as if he was avoiding eye contact. "If I'm honest, Connor chose well. You look... good."

Nines takes a moment to process, lips twitching with the hint of a smile. "Thank you, Detective." A pause. "Shall we go back inside?" 

"What? Uh, yeah. One moment first though.' Gavin glances around before noticing the gift bag that had previously stood next to his feet. He picks it up and awkwardly thrusts it towards Nines. "This is for you."

He looks down at the bag now in his hands, stunned. Nines really hadn't expected any gifts, especially not from Gavin. "But I didn't get you anything in return."

That earns Nines a raised eyebrow. "Did I say expected anything?" Gavin asked.

"Well... No, you didn't."

"Exactly. A gift is meant to be a surprise, alright? So just open it, Tin Can."

Tissue paper crinkled as Nines opened the bag and reached in to pull out what was hidden inside. In his hand he now held something made from soft material, he analyses it to discover it was 100% wool. It was black with flecks of blue and white throughout, very similar colouring to his jumper. Nines carefully ran his thumb over the gift.

"It's a scarf." Gavin says. "I know it's not much and I know androids don't really notice the cold much, but you got rid of the robot uniform and you seem to be developing your own kind of look lately so.... Yeah. I just kind of thought you'd look good in it. I don't know." He takes the scarf from the android's fingers and properly unfolds it before wrapping it around Nines' neck. Gavin keeps hold of the ends with what seemed to be a sad smile pulling at his lips.

"Are you alright, Detective? I didn't take you for one who gives gifts." Nines attempts to joke though seems to fail as Gavin immediately bristles, letting go of him.

 "What do you mean by that, asshole?"

"I didn't mean to cause any offence. I was simply referring to the fact that you never seem to like anybody enough to give them anything." 

The human sighs, taking a step back and shoving his hands in his jean pockets. Gavin grumbles, "Well, you're not completely wrong." He awkwardly shifts his stance, crossing his arms and looking straight up at Nines. "Look, I treated you like trash when Fowler assigned you to me. I know that, and I'm sorry about it. I guess the scarf is kinda a thanks for turning out to be a pretty okay partner."

Nines tried to hold back the smile that tugged at his lips but he couldn't do it. By Gavin's standards, 'pretty okay' was quite the compliment. "Thank you, Gavin."

"No problem." The detective paused for a moment before stepping closer once more. Nines knew his LED was madly spinning yellow, he watched Reed, curious as to what he was doing. Leaning up, Gavin pressed a soft kiss to Nines' cheek followed by a quiet, "Merry Christmas, dipshit." 

If Nines had breath to hold he's sure he would have at that moment. The android could have sworn he had felt a strange warmth from the area where lips had met synthetic skin. Nines didn't dare move as Gavin was still so close, though he couldn't help but think about the possibilities of what could happen if he just turned his head a fraction and leant forward. However, those thoughts were interrupted as at last, the detective pulled away, smirk on his face.

"Come on, it's getting real cold out here now. I want to see if Anderson's Christmas jumper is as phcking ugly as I imagine it to be."

The door was swinging closed as Gavin went back inside the precinct before Nines even got the chance to reply. He makes a note to remember to get the detective a gift next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooooo, no lip-locking happening here. Is that because I'm considering writing a few more Reed900 fics that may tie in? Quite possibly.  
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought. I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
